


Lost in Thought

by ThatOneGhost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Gen, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, I dont even know but im trying!, I dont know how to write, Ill assure you i do have a story in mind!, M/M, Will Add More, everyone has powers, everyone is human, heads up, if i dont write a character good please tell me, if i mess up something please tell me, its a slow start though!, people get hurt!!!!!, pretty much highschool+ shenanigans+romance+mystery+powers, this is dirkjohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGhost
Summary: A school where people who have powers are welcome and are taught how to use them things go astray. Will anyone with a mind be able to do anything? Probably not.





	1. Relaxation and Overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, tell me if i did anything wrong. Enjoy.

You listen to your friend as she babbles on about how her cat did something stupid the other day. When he catches your eye. Nothing was so noticeable about him except his wild fluffy hair and cheery smile plastered on his face. He reminded you of Jake but with a lot more blue. Something swells up inside you as he looks in your direction, you, in shock, keep staring. Finally Roxy waves her hands around getting your attention. She smirks and plants her head on her left hand.

Your name is DIRK STRIDER, and you are in ELEVENTH GRADE. Or as most like to call it, JUNIOR YEAR. You have a few interests that include, having a STOIC face and being skilled with making ROBOTS. Of course you're more than a flat character in a fanfiction, which you are. But none of that matters right now because you just saw one of the HOTTEST people you've ever seen. And by hot you mean windy but not like that like your not even sure what your feeling but you do know. You want to KISS THAT BOY.

You feel weird calling him a boy, you guess that works. You could call him man but that would sound much weirder. Roxy catches your attention, again, and looks back and forth between you and the kid over there. “Whats up Dirk, you see the pretty boy over there?? Hmmm??” She snickers, she jumps up when jane sits next to her, sighing. 

Roxy throws an arm around Jane's shoulders,” what's up Janey, why you got so much paper work.” Roxy says as she is practically sniffing the paper trying to read it. “Well, i was assigned with assigning someone to bring the new kid around the school while i fill out his paperwork and try to get him settled and such.” She paused and looked at the other three at the table. “You two are rather quiet this evening. Is there a reason?” Jane asks.

You shrug, “I'm having a rather fine day with all the eating slop and seeing kids disperse from their table to talk to the new kid.” Jane nods, almost as if she is content with your response. Jake smiles after taking a swig from the milk carton on his tray, it's probably expired, “My day has been rather chipper, I met the new kid and he seems like a sweet fellow to hang around with. Although I did have a terrible run in with Vriska and her companion Terezi, my day has been most exciting.” You roll my eyes. Any run in with vriska is not fun even for someone like you.

Then Jane smiles, “Well i have a few candidates for that, don't want any old kid to show off this school to the new kid. So i think i have someone in mind.” She bumps roxy in the shoulder and they both laugh. “Alright, so let me get your opinion on who should do this, Me, which would be a hassle i don't have time for. Jake, Dirk, or...vriska.” She pauses before she says her name. 

Roxy looks offended, “Not me! Am i not good enough to parade the pretty boy around school like i just won the most epic prize?” She whimpers. Jane just laughs, “You need to get your grades in history up before you can do that.” 

You're just as surprised after Jane says that. “Wait, if we have to have good grades why am i on that list, more importantly why is the bitch of the school on that list?” I question and jane shrugs. “You seemed like you wanted to talk to him. And your brother also asked if he could but i said no for. Many reasons, mostly because he lives in texas And Vriska only made it cause she threatened me.” She said with anger filling her voice. She was not very happy.

You thought for almost a second on why your brother wanted to show him around but you guess they were online friends or something before he moved here.

Jake moves his tray of what looks like meat on a white rice bun to the side. “I can't janey, I have important meetings all day and have to be at all of them.” Jane nods,” Alright that's fine jake.”

She turns toward you,” How ‘bout you?” You shrug, for the eleventh time today, “Im free i guess i can.” Jane smiles almost relieved. “Oh good, well that's settled….” She pauses and squints. 

You don't turn around fast enough and almost jump right into jake's arms when a hand slams down on the table. It's the spider bitch. She smiles, one half of her face is a dark purple mass of a scar and her left arm is just a nubby shoulder thing. 

Her hair hands down and she looks at the table. “Well, Jane, Did all these freaks refuse to show john around the school. I mean of course they did, who wants to show him around when they haven't even spoken to him.” She laughs. Jake raises his voice, “Actually i have spoken to him and he is a very nice man.” 

Vriska scowls at him in a confused look, “Yeah that's cool and all but i don't care. She held out her only arm,”Well can i have the pass to skip all my classes now pleeeeeease?” 

Jane shook her head, “Sorry vriska, like i said you have been absent to most of your classes and that is not acceptable. I talked to my adviser and she said we can't have you skip any more classes. BESIdes, Dirk already said he could.” 

Fucking goddamned jane you didn't have to say that. You sigh, but it's unnoticeable. “Oh reaaaaaaaaly. Did you know dirk, well that's a surprise, guess i'll have to back down for now.” She backs off and stomps off. 

You would lean back and act like that was nothing, but if you did you'd make a fool of yourself and fall right onto the greasy cafeteria floor. 

Roxy smiles and taps her nails on the table. “Holy Fudge janey did you really just do that?” she was almost excited but you could sense fear hidden in the tone of her voice.  
“She's not a threat, she just thinks she has to put herself so far above everyone else she thinks she deserves it.” Jane replies. She checks her clock and gathers her things.

“I believe the bell with be ringing soon we should go. And dirk.” she handed you a gold paper, it wasn't really gold, it was a dark yellow color, but it felt like a gold ticket to the willy wonka factory.

“This is your pass to get out of class. Just show it to every teacher and they'll let you out.” You nod as you take the paper.

“Don't worry i got this, i will show this new kid all around the school and by all around i'll show him every nook and cranny, every extra block and empty room. He will experience the best of the Corporation School there is.” You say. Every just nods. “Yep, you show him whatever just don't be a freak.” Roxy says before she and jane walk away.

Jake is still gathering his things. “Hey dude, what ever vriska said to you this morning forget it. She's not worth your time.” You say to him which makes him nod. “She didn't do much but berate me on a few things, i also saw Areana with her today. Got a bit freaked but got out of that sticky mess in a flash.” He replied, you're confused. “Was Terezi not with her?” you wonder. 

He thinks for a moment while he puts his backpack on, his colossal backpack with at least over 10 books in it. “Well now that you mention it i didn't see her no.” 

You shrug, He smiles, “well have a dandy time showing John around school!”

You've never heard him say ‘dandy’ before, maybe he's still nervous to be around you and god you wish that wasn't the case.  
John, you guess thats his name.

You look over to where he was in the middle of a crowd and see him flat faced sitting at a table near the door, staring at his hands.

When you walk up to him he turns his palms to the table and looks up. 

“Oh hi, uh, Jane told me you were going to show me around.” He said, his voice a melody in the wind. Like the movie but not so much because the movie was made who knows how long ago and was about a woman who sings in a field, you don't even know.

“Yep, John right? Your jane's cousin, right? Cause she kept saying things like ‘new kid’. Just lettin you know.” Words spill out of your mouth like lava, it burns your throat.  
The john kid laughs, john kid what the fuck. You scratch your hand, John shrugs, “ I asked her to do that, good to know shes following through.” 

Something about john is off, “ well the bell is about to ring so might as well start from the front.”

He stands with ease and you almost fall over because holy fuck hes tall. Not even normal tall but fucking tall. He almost reminds you of jade with her tallness. In Fact they could even be siblings.

You hear all his bones crack, but his large frame mutes most of the noise.

You almost start sweating but turn around before you make a noise. This is going to be an adventure.

 

\--------------------------

 

The taxi is quiet when you ride to the school. He must be awestruck to be bringing a kid to school in a taxi. Considering what a big town this is it almost seems unlikely though.

You twirl your fingers and tighten your phone. This didn't feel right. But then again nothing ever felt right.

You see buildings pass by, old almost broken down buildings slowly turn into shiny new shops with color full signs and flowers crowning the windows. The smell of freshly baked goods waft through the window and it makes you gag. You would know that smell anywhere.

Ever since your father died, you had been staying with your cousin and her dad. She was one of the kindest people, despite the fact she was the heir to a overly famous corporation. She had been accepted to the Corporation School For Prestige People early on because of that. You though, living all the way in New york and moving all the way to Washington, you went to public school. Where talk of the CSFPP was full of snots and sticklers. 

But one fateful night when jane rushed into your room holding a red letter with white print you felt more death cover you. Now it was your first day and jane was more than excited.

Saying things like “you'll love it there!” “So many nice people!” “You'll definitely make some friends!”. 

The houses soon turned into large fields with forests and people conversing. At least the school didn't have a strict dress code that made every squirm into cardboard fabric uniforms.

The taxi stopped at the gate and the wind picked up as anxiety filled your lungs.  
“This is your stop kid.” He said, you slipped almost all your money in his hand, at least enough so you could also get a ride home, and jumped out of the taxi car. 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you're absolutely NOT READY for the EVENTS about to take place. You HATE BETTY CROCKER and love your GHOST MOVIES GAMES ETC. you are as flat as a character can get when it comes to descriptions and you also crave IMMEDIATE DEATH.

Your tongue tastes of sulfur and your hair moves wildly in the wind, was it this windy when you left your room? As you walked through the front gates people started to notice you and flock towards you. You smiled brightly and greeted them with handshakes and smiles. 

They were all talking to you at once and was never sure when you walked inside but everyone was pushing you. 

When you finally looked around you seemed to be in a bright blue and red cafeteria with squeaky floors and dirty tables. Pillars kept the wooden ceiling from caving in and you felt eyes on you everywhere.

“John!” A familiar voice called. Jane pushed through some people and made her way up to you, “Here you are! Me and jade were getting worried you wouldn't show up!”

Jade, Your online friend who apparently lived on an isolated island before she moved here to the school. “Where is, uh, jade?” You asked, nervous of everything he might say.

“OH she's busy in the club room right now, but i need you to…..” She fades into the rest of the crowds talking and before john knows it he's blacked out. When someone kicks his legs he wakes up and looks around the crowd he's still in. Trying to block out the voices again he notices someone at the table a bit away staring at him. He has weird pointed shades and hair that doesn't make sense. You stare at him for a bit, taking in all the detail and trying to see through the shades that hide his face. 

You finally look away when you notice you have a gold pass with you and Jane is now sitting at the table with the shades kid.

A window across the room rattles open and wind flies through. Some people notice, most don't.  
The crowd has silenced, you're confused but then you see her walking towards you.

“MOve it” she says and most of the people disperse. You shudder, your not scared but the wind from the open window is making you cold. The day was kinda grey and cold so it only made sense.

She sat down and taped the table. You sat down across from her. The table felt sticky but you couldn't see anything so you kept your hands at your sides.

You remember Vriska, she's an online friend of yours who had a bit of a crush on you when you were 13. It was short and nothing happened because she lived all the way in California, and you in new York.

She was rubbing the bridge of her nose, making her glasses be pushed up. “ Why are people always like this” she wined. You smile,” Maybe because your a bitch and are a bit over self centered". 

She groans and throws herself over the table holder her head in her one arm. “Wheres terezi this fucking sucks.”  
I pat her hand,”What does? And i don't know where she is, for all i care she could be drowning but i guess that's a bit rude.” You shrug and stop patting her hand. “Shes ‘sick’ but that's a lame excuse to get out of school. But thaaaaaaaats not the main reason why i'm upset. Guess again windy boy.” 

You tap your finger on your chin and close your eyes. “Thinking real hard Vriska, can't think of nothing sorry.” I respond after a few moments.

She sits,” I can't show you around the school ass!” She says though her teeth. “And now i have no excuse to skip classes!” 

You're confused,”what? Who is then, i don't see anyone else being able to do that besides jane and i know her, she doesn't want to do that.” Vriska jabs a thumb over her shoulder, “Dave's bro decided he could do that.”

“Dave's bro? Wait that's Dave's bro i would have never thought!” You say aloud. Vriska smacks you, “Dumb ass who else wears shades indoors on a dark day, think faster next time.”

You remember Dave in all the video chats you've had, he has always had his shades on and was very restrictive about them and if they were off his head.

You find yourself looking at this guy longer than you intended. Vriska starts talking again. “He's a snob, trust me, the school is huge so he’ll be showing you around the school for the next week, depending on how much he slacks.”

Squinting ,” and you have a plan i suppose?” Vriska smiles.  
“You have to take that pass from him and give it to me! Then we can be just like old friends getting together after so long.” She had the last words dripping with ‘fake’.

You sigh, “Vriska, we can hang out anyway, it's not like you usually have a reason to skip classes, just join us.” As the words leave your lips utter disgust fills her face.  
She leans in closer to you, “John he's a dick.” Is all she says, “Your a dick too.” you reply and she shrugs.  
“Yeah but, he's just really a big dick, almost as insufferable as Dave and HE'S a big dick.” She says as she folds her arms

After a moment of silence her face scrunches up. “John.” She says. “Yeah?”  
“How are you even here?” She says, sneaking glances at the clock behind you.

You hadn't thought of that. This school was for the incredibly smart, and your grades where far from the best. And one of the most defining factors to get in the school, rumored by almost every other public school ever, is you have to be ‘special’.

But you? You were not special, no powers, no thoughts, the best thing you were probably good at was being a jerk and also maybe math.

You shrug, vriska frowns. “COmon! We gotta figure this out! Who gets invited here without having some sort of power!” She almost yells. 

You shrug again,”I don't even know what power you have Vriska, what even is power i have no idea.” 

She takes a long sigh, adding more ‘i’s to the sigh than needed, about eight. “John, just, do what i said. Meet me by the gym second hour and ill show you around. Please, for me?” You then sigh, and shrug,” i'll try.” And she gets up and smiles at you.

“Great! Well see you later windy boy!” And she walks off and turns the corner. You hate it when she calls you windy boy.

And she's gone, you turn back around and notice almost all the people surrounding you before have left, except one. 

The kid from before is standing at the side of the table looking down at you, or not, you can't tell.

“Oh uh, hi, jane told me you were going to show me around?” You say, it's a lie. Luckily he doesn't question how you know and he decides to show you the front of the building first. He says some dumb stuff and then kinda shuts up.

As you stand you notice the absolute terror in his face. His stoic face is still covered in fear although you laugh at him a bit.

You hold your hand out, “My name is John Egbert, Nice to meet you.”  
He holds out a scrawny hand that is covered in causes, “Uh, Dirk Strider, You too.”

When he grabs your hand his warmth fills your palm and everything is silent for a moment before you let go. 

“Well let's get going!” Don't want to waste any time!  
“Yeah.”


	2. Too Much and Tech No Logical Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats going on really does anyone know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for such a shitty story  
> its so shitty  
> i dont know how people do this

Dirk was, a strange experience. You and him walk down the halls towards the front entrance. Just now realizing how far away it is from the cafeteria, the school really was huge. You hadn't realized while you were being shoved by the crowd.

Every Once and awhile you would catch him staring at you. You could only catch this because his shades obviously did not curve around his head. His bright eyes caught yours a couple times too.  
The front door was massive, you hadn't noticed it before because they were open. Now the closed doors show articulate designs etched on the rim of the door curling into spirals and shapes all through out the door.  
It was also locked so getting out was a problem. Not that you needed to leave, it's just you really wanted to. 

“Oh it's always locked” dirk speaks up and says, catching you off guard. You turn towards him, he's really close to you, closer than you’d like. “I can show you a way to leave the school without being caught if you want.” he says. You back up, confused, “why would i be caught? By the cameras?” He shakes his head, “the school has drones or shit parading around the building, like this is a goddamned prison.”

You nod and move past him,”well, where do we start.” You wish you hadn't came, you wish you stayed with rose in new york, he didn't have to deal with vriska and dave's weird brother.  
“We can just walk around and i can show you the main classes you'll be taking.” you can hear the pain in his voice as he says it. He really doesn't want to do this. 

You sigh, taking the chance while it's there. You can feel Vriska's eyes on you. Waiting. “Hey, uh, Dirk was it?” He nods. “Ok, dirk, look i know you don't want to do this. One of my friends actually wanted to do this. So.” you wave your hands around, “If you want to give me the pass you have i can have my friend do this.” You felt sick, this is a terrible way to start the day. But as always, you smile and act cheerful as always.

Dirk makes a face, the first face he's made in a while, he scrunches his nose and checks his watch. He taps his foot and sticks his hand in his pocket. “You mean this?” He pulls out a faded yellow slip. You actually don't know what it looks like so you guess thats it.

“Yeah! It is actually!” You hold out your hand. But dirk stuffs it back in his pocket and your face falls.

“Nah bro, made a promise to Jane i would take nice good care of you. Can't be breaking a promise to a good friend, the head of the student council, can i now.” Dirk says, his voice unwavering. You realize how much he sounds like Dave and it physically hurts.

You clench your fist. You guess you're mad, not that you don't get to spend the day with Vriska because you could care less about that. But because you know she's going to follow you home and berate you with how your such a unloyal friend to her.

You smile and shrug, “Guess it was worth the try.” you turn around and then turn around again because what the fuck was that noise.

Dirk is just standing there. 

“Uh, what the fuck was that.” You mutter. Dirk shrugs and the noise is back again, rattling throughout the hallway. 

“Fuck” is all dirk says as he grabs you by the wrist and practically drags you through the hallway. Which is weird to you because his arms looked like the representation of a stick of celery.  
He throws you into a empty room and shuts the door behind him. Ducking out of site you join him.

“Uh.. DIRK.” you almost yell, he kinda jumps but stays as stoic as ever. “Shut the fuck up for just a moment OK?”  
You shut up because you hear something walking in the hallway. Something big. You also hear people from other classrooms gathering out, the sound of their footsteps gathering at the doors.  
Teachers murmur and kids take pictures with their phones.  
Then the footsteps stop, and they don't just fade away because you know those footsteps belonged to something huge.

“Oh fuck” Dirk whispers as he clenches his fist.

You can't help but look, you, as quietly as possible peek through the door window. And expecting the thing to be staring at you, it's up the hall a bit. You can't see much except it's huge red back, it seems like a robot. Was that the robot Dirk was talking about before. Under the robot's feet a little ways ahead you see purple heels, and long curly hair. But no face because the robot is obviously almost the size of the hallway.

You sit back down and turn towards dirk, “what the fuck is that thing, i didn't sign up for this.” Your voice cracks, you really wish it didn't. He doesn't look at you and keeps staring away from you. You're not sure why but he won't respond.

You really, really, wish your dad had never died.  
Maybe you might be better off living back with Dave in his small one bedroom apartment with karkat. You stayed there for a few months while thing blew over. Then you moved in with rose, because the whole small space, little private thing was getting to you. You had your own room at roses but nothing was in it. Most of your stuff you left behind at your old house, too many memories.  
And now, even after rose warned you about this place you sat shoulder to shoulder behind a door hiding from what looked like a death machine.

You only now notice how fucking close you two are. Your shoulders are touching and you can feel the warmth flowing off of him. You're so surprised you try to scoot away and bump into the wall. He doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

You freak out about as fast as he shoots up and dashes to the other side of the room, taking you with him.

You're so fucking confused.

He shoves you in a closet and closes it. You're trapped, you can hear him outside the doors, hes whispering something but you can't quite hear.

Your so utterly confused you take out your phone and start texting rose.

EB-Fuck  
EB-fuck  
EB-fucking shit rose  
TT-Yes?  
EB-this new school sucks  
TT-It was your choice to go  
TT-And it can't be that bad.  
EB-Rose i'm locked up in a closet with dave's weird bro out side with a big robot monster thing.  
EB-rose what the fuck  
TT-Now you're starting to talk like dave.  
TT-you sure you didn't just bail on me to go hang out with dave and his weird shenanigans?  
EB-No i'm trapped with his weird brother!  
EB-I don't want to be here!  
TT-Now i think you are just messing with me  
TT-Is that the case, have i fooled you.  
EB-ROSE  
TT-I lived with you in the bedroom over for two and a half years, i think i know a joke when i see one.  
EB-omg rose he just got hit i don't know what to do wia--  
TT-John?  
TT-Hm

 

You're dragged out by your teeth. You calm down though when it's dirk, he's fine and a sigh of relief fills you.

“Dang Dirk, i thought you were going to die i don't know what's going on.” You almost hug him but stop yourself just in time.

He sighs, “Ok, no more standing by doors. Also.” he pauses and thinks for a moment. “Nevermind, let's continue our tour like nothing happened and split this joint like a dude from a comic i read once.”

Your face goes from frightened to grimace as he's back to doing whatever he was doing before.

~

He stayed quiet mostly throughout the whole walk around. Except you didn't get really far because the school was really big.

As kids left their classrooms and filed outside into the now raining yard. You catch a glimpse of jade in the crowd, mainly because jade towers over almost everyone there. “Oh, Yo! Jade!” you try to yell but it just gets muffled under everyone else.  
You sigh and turn towards dirk, “Uh, yeah ya know you could still back out and not have to do this right? I know you really don't want to do this.” your voice drips with urgency at the word ‘really’.  
He shrugs, “i'll think about it”. And turns a heel to walk away. You almost let out the loudest sigh anyone has ever sighed before a hand grabs your shoulder.

“John!”  
You turn around to face a overly happy jade who practically picks you up into a hug.  
“Jade!” You say in response and hug her back. There's a moment of silence before she lets go and sets you down.  
Her hands are still firmly placed on your shoulders when she starts talking,” John, oh my god how long has it been! I know you've been in town but you, like, never left your room!”. You laugh awkwardly and rub your knuckles,” yeah, i uh..” You begin but she starts up again. “And im so happy you're here because it seemed like you would reject the invitation! Jane was so sure of it, i was pretty upset but i was busy all day so sorry i didn't see you until now!” 

You take in all she said and smile, “Nice to see you too.” Her smile widens. But then she leans closer to your face and you back up and hit someone. “Are you ok john, jane says your pretty on edge.” You smile again, and shake you head. “I'm perfectly fine why would Jane say that?”

Jade sighs and closes her eyes. “Just, i'm your sister, at least tell me if something is bothering you ok? I know you were close to you dad but…” You have a feeling you know what she was going to say, it's was everyone says to you constantly, ‘get over it’.

You nod and push away, “Well, uh, nice seeing you jade i really think i should go now though i have a cab waiting.” and you dash past her.

You can hear her calling you name but you ignore it and run, not full on running but fast walking. Just trying to get to the taxi as fast as you can. You hop into the back seat and the driver throws a cigarette out of the window and turns the car on.  
You sigh as heat flies onto your face. The warmth of the car holding you in place. And the car goes into motion. You regret looking back and seeing jade in the open door of the school, and two other people beside her. You can tell one of the silhouette is Vriska, but can't make out the other one.

You turn back around and fall asleep for the hour drive to your apartment.

 

The driver wakes you up by honking the horn a couple times. You jolt awake and straighten your glasses out and thank the driver. Having already paid on the first trip you step out of the car.

You look up at the dingy apartment building. The lights on the sign wernt on and you knew they would never fix it. 

You had told Jane and her dad that the only way he would go to the school is if you got his own place. And by that you meant practically moving to live in a apartment room on the dark side of town.  
It wasn't the best idea, yeah, but it got you out of that house.

You fumble with your keys as the taxi driver speeds away, leaving you with nothing but the light of your neighbors window.

“Fuck” you say as you throw your bag across the room.

You close the door and lean against the door, sliding to sit.

This was not worth it.

You pull out your phone and text the one person you really didn't want to text.

EB-dave  
TG-oh shit it's john  
TG-johnny boy how's the city life treating you?  
TG-or the city life in Washington  
TG-the school hows that?  
EB-don't call me that  
EB-and thats why im texting you  
EB-can i crash at your place until i convince someone other than you to let me live with them  
EB-i haven't even been in any classes and it's too much  
TG-dude  
TG-I cant sorry, you have to do the thing  
EB-dave i can't!  
TG-really john you already accepted it, you can't just leave to enroll in another high school after one day  
TG-i don't even think you can do that  
EB-uuuuuuuug  
EB-also did you know you brother cousin whatever goes here?  
TG-yeah  
TG-he left two years ago to go with all his friends  
EB-and you haven't even gotten one? Karkat?  
TG-gotten what?  
EB-an invitation  
TG-i don't know. I don't remember the last time i checked the mail.  
EB-oh  
EB-well i'm going to sleep  
TG-well nighty nighty bro  
EB-yeah

You fall face first onto your pillow when loud knocking interrupts your trying to sleep exercise.

You groan and open the door, it's vriska.

You almost care. “How did you find this place?” you say, already regretting it. She scoffs and closes the door behind her crossing her arms. “Followed the taxi duh. And do you really live here?” she was looking around as if she was going to own the place.

You shrug and put your hands in your pockets,”I guess” She frowns. For her bitchy nature she seems genuinely worried.

“John what the fuck” before she goes to the kitchen and goes through all the cupboards and the fridge.  
“When have you ate?” she says whipping her head towards you. You shrug. Dammit Vriska.  
She sighs and puts her hands on her hips. Jane and Jade talked to me. You frown. “Why”  
She scowls, ”John seriously what the fuck, why did you leave Jane's place. You're in high school it's not ok to live on your own.”

You almost break. “I don't know! I just wanted to get out of there it was all too perfect!” The wind has picked up and you're sure you didn't see this on the weather this morning. “And i'm sorry i didn't get that slip! That prick was really resilient.” Vriska almost laughs,”John i know you're trying to be the best friend anyone could be but that's not very important right now. Jane never talks to me but she seemed very worried.” 

You don't know why but you throw your arms up and the windows burst open, wind blowing everything around. You close them after a few moments and rub your eyes.

Vriska looks shocked and confused until you usher her out of the house. “Just, i need to sleep please leave. 

Before you close the door vriska says she'll pick you up at some time in the morning. You ignore that and lock the door before closing the curtains and burning yourself under the blankets. Falling into a deep sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

You take a deep breath and turn away, walking away like what ever happened didn't happen. You know you're going to hear it from one of your friends and make a mad dash for the back doors.

Someone steps in front of you and she has her arms crossed.

“Oh shit hey roxy, what's wrong now, did Jake break the water fountain again?” your hand are in your pockets and you're trying to keep your facade as cool as possible. Roxy frowns and looks at you with a stern glare.

“Dirk, i know you love messing with the robots but when the tech department is contacted because one of them are in the school, that's a problem.” She is tapping her foot now. “What happened that caused one of them to go off the rails and enter the school?”

You shrug. “I honestly don't know. I was just trying to open the front doors when it tried to murder the fuck out of me.”  
Roxy was still mad but had a confused look on her face. You start up again,”i had to take this john kid to hide while some lady talked to the robot. Talked to the robot roxy. I've made robots before and it's pretty difficult to implement speech.”

Roxy has her hands on her hips now and is thinking about what you said, before her eyes go wide and she looks frantically around. “Oh shit dirk i think that was the headmistress.” 

Your eyes go wide because the headmistress never left her room.  
No one has seen her before but everyone knows she's the scariest person you'll ever meet. Some people say she has sharp teeth that glisten even with no sunlight around. Others say she has hair so long it eats people, now that one sounds a little far fetched. But then again the others do as well.

“What” you say through your teeth, still trying to keep your cool on but it's obviously not working. Roxy looks around again and grabs your hand, pulling you into a room with jane and a few people from the tech club in it.

“Sollux!” Roxy calls, he doesn't look at her until she's right beside him. “Sollux do you know if the robots that walk around the school grounds have any cognitive thinking?”  
Sollux looks at her and doesn't even try to look,”no, why would you even think that?” Roxy sighs, no just, dirk tell him.” 

You sigh and tell him what happened.

He thinks to himself for a second,”and you and this ‘john’ where as you put it, ‘shoulder to shoulder practically married’ and ‘he was clinging to you for his damn life’ and you saved him by shoving him in a closet.?” 

You almost choked because yeah oops you said that. Sollux was laughing though, and that was thing of miracles.

“Yeah but the point is that some lady was talking to the huge hellish robot thing until they both walked away. Also she was so close to checking inside the room we were hiding in i had my katakana out and ready.” you say, feeling utterly confused yourself on the matter.

Roxy is sitting down, already looking through files on the computer, then throws her hands up. “How is that even possible! There's no coding what so ever saying the robot can even walk into the coordinates of the school! Much less have a conversation with a human!”

Sollux nods his head, “sorry dirk seems like you're a complete idiot.” it was meant as an insult but nothing sollux says is really an insult. 

You shrug your shoulders. “Hey thats cool and all, and im down to learn the mystery of the schools robots. That seems pretty fucking cool. But i do have things to do.”  
Roxy nods and waves you off. You walk past equius and nepeta on the way out. Equius seems to shift in his seat a bit but nothing more happens.

You walk past a few rooms with people chatting. Most of the kids who are not involved with clubs have left and now only at least fifty kids remain.  
You shuffle into the cafeteria, because you don't want to stand and wait outside with the rain for your ride. You see jane and jade, as well as a few other students Conversing at a table and decide to join them.  
“Oh hey dirk” jake says as you reluctantly sit next to him. Jane looks up and smiles,”hello dirk. Is something wrong?”  
“Nah i'm just waiting for my ride.” you almost wait for someone to respond but then she looks back to a girl with dark skin and very long messy hair. Not the normal vriska messy hair like, fuck, this hair will never be tamed. You recognize her from somewhere but can't pinpoint where.

You take out your phone. But stare at it for a few minutes because you don't know what to do. You act cool and mess with the background of your phone. Changing it to a ironic meme. Then someone texts you.

TT-Dirk  
TT-Get in the car

You don't even try to respond because it's a worthless effort.  
You stand up, and promptly leave, no one says good bye because they all want to leave as well.

You leave the front door and make your way to the front gate of the school. Getting into a car that has no one in it. You haven't gotten your driver's license but that doesn't stop you from driving.

Then a voice comes from a compartment in the car, “Dirk” And you almost take the glasses out and chuck them out the window. 

“Yes?” you say in response because what else would you say.  
“Did you have a good time at school today?” You can hear irony in his non human voice.  
“You don't have to act like a mother, you're a thirteen old child. You don't even know what mother hood is like.” the glasses sigh,”How do you know dirk? It seems you are keeping something from me.”  
You don't say anything for a full eight minutes then pull up to your apartment complex and switch the shades you were wearing to the shades in the glove box.

“Dirk, you know you can tell me anything. I am sensing high levels of stress and need for water.”  
You grimace,”you don't even have the technology for that.”  
You walk into the building and make your way to the elevator.

“Yo-” the auto responder was cut off because dirks phone went off. “Dirk, roxy is trying to contact you.” 

You suddenly regret wearing the glasses. Even though you're going to wear them for a solid hour.

TG-DIRK  
TT-Well you seem either excited or rather annoyed  
TG-Both?  
TG-Just  
TG-I found a file that says a bit about what you might be talking about!  
TT-you did, that's surprising.  
TG-well yeah, i had to get past a few walls but it was easy!  
TG-turns out  
TG-wait be4 that  
TG-did you use your powers at all?  
TG-at all becuz it's important  
TT-yes, but only after the giant fucking robot chased our asses like a mom whos running to get the best deals on black friday.  
TG-sure  
TG-well ok SO  
TG-The robotos have some weird sensor??’  
TG-it tracks certain trails of people's powers depending on how powerful they are.  
TT-roxy you know by powers are by standard the lowest  
TG-which is why i think it's your friendly!  
TT-john?  
TG-JOHn!

You sit in thought for a moment. John didn't seem like the kind of guy to get into a highly honored school late and have a smidgen of good powers in him.

TT-i'm pretty sure the most powers he has is the ability to levitate things  
TG-oh geeze  
TG-that's even more confusing now thanks dirk!  
TT-glad i could assist you  
TG-now i just need to figure out what you did  
TT-couldn't you try and see what the robot sees?  
TG-dirk  
TG-thats  
TG-..  
TG-omg i might  
TT-well then do that. I have homework from last week i need to finish  
TG-mm  
TG-i sense a strangeness  
TG-youre not yourself  
TT-im me  
TT- is that not acceptable?  
TG-whatever  
TG-see ya tomorrow dirky  
TT-what the hell dirky?? You really couldn't think of anything better?  
TG-Im BUSY now leave me alone

You enter your home, house, apartment, living quarters, and make way for your bedroom. On the way stopping in the kitchen for some snacks and dropping your bag off in the makeshift living room/dining room.

You take your shades off and go to your computer. You mess around playing some worthless one dollar games you claim are ironic when lil hal says anything. And as the time passes by you feel like you're missing something.

The night rolls around and you go to sleep, having the cool air of your apartment surround you.

 

You wake up to some noise lil hal is trying to make.  
“What the fuck are you doing, are you trying to sound like a n alarm because it's not working.” You say through gritted teeth whilst climbing out of bed. You feel like if hal could shrug he would do it now.

The drive to school was very uneventful. As was the first hour before school even started because half of your friends decided to show up late, so you sat at the table alone staring grimly hoping no one would notice how nervous you were.  
You weren't sure why you're nervous.

You see Roxy first, she seems giddy. But doesn't say anything when she sits down, instead she goes off about one of the wizard fanfics she read last night. Then jake comes and joins the conversation. The topic changes quick to sleeping habits. 

Then you see jane enter the cafeteria, with john. He seems upset and rather angry. The two are also walking with Vriska, who seems very resilient on letting go of john's shoulder.

They all sit down at the table, and what ever happened, john sits right next to you. You stay cool but you have the complete urge to grab his hand.

Then you notice everyone is staring at you, except john of course. 

“Dirk.” Jane says, eyeing john. “Today when you show john around school, try to not let hi leave alright. From what the cameras show he was going in and out of focus. Which might the cause of why the robot entered the school building.”

Your eyes go wide, Roxy must have told Jane to some extent. Then john groans,”I didn't do anything.” Then Vriska rolls her one eye, meaning john has tried to pull this stunt before.

“John you seriously didn't notice anything yesterday?” Vriska asks, a more shooting tone. Then john unfolds his arms and for a second his hand touches yours. He doesn't turn to say sorry. “I just really wanted to go home alright! It's not like i can teleport or some shit! You even said yourself vriska that i don't have any powers and that me coming here was a mistake!” 

Then he turns to you, “Did i do anything yesterday that showed any sign that i had powers?”  
You frown, “I don't think so, i was probably the one who triggered the whole event.” You turn towards Roxy, “Didn't we agree on that last night?”

Roxy flattens her lips,”never got around to checking.”  
Vriska stands,”well whatever, just don't freak the robots out again ok john.” She turned around and turned back around walking over to you.  
“And you better force him to eat lunch or ill punch you.” You decided to not be shocked but everyone except jane was.

“Vriska don't do that, he doesn't have to do anything.” John said, looking a bit concerned. She scoffed, “john if anything he does messes you up anymore tell me alright.” 

She walks off and you swear you hear john mumble something cruel under his breath.

Then the bell rings and the day starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway i probably messed up with the quirks please tell me  
> too many words  
> this already has more words than my other fic that is 5 chapters im crying


	3. Awkward Questions and Terrible Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you ask that, and why would you say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it, omg i did it my hands hurt. Dangit

Walking was the most entertaining bit for the first part. You and john just walked, you followed what his schedule said and showed him all his main classes. Finding out you have multiple classes with him. He seemed very reluctant of showing any signs of anger. Despite not too long ago he was arguing with Vriska and jane.

You don't think you've ever seen him angry. When you had face chats with dave, a few years ago john was living with him. 

You could hear him in the background talking to karkat or to dave. He seemed chipper and full of joy. You're not sure what happened that made john move in with dave and karkat. Mainly because dave wouldn't say anything.

You two sprouted small conversations after thirty minutes. Talking about things like favorite foods or what other schools john went to.  
“...it was a big blue school and all the students had to wear these stupid uniforms.” John continued.  
“That's the school you went to with rose right?” You say, the two of you are standing in the hall.  
“Yeah, but we never talked because rose was too interested in her girlfriend.” Johns face didn't change but you could tell he was upset.

‘’And your decision was to move to washington, of all places?” John shrugs, “Didn't really want to move back here but rose forced me because she was fed up with my ‘shenanigans’ as she called it.”  
You raise an eyebrow, “Shenanigans, huh?”   
John shrugs and smiles,”well i pulled a few pranks here and there, but it was just stupid jokes…” he trails off and smiles. “Now that i think about it, i was kinda annoying.

You start to say something then the bell rings and kids fill the hall, you two stand against the wall to wait for the most of the people to leave. Then john gets a surprised look on his face. Then sighs.

Vriska walks up and raises an eyebrow,”hello john, funny seeing you here.” you are starting to think vriska has a crush on john. And now that you think about it, you have an slightly more of a reason to hate her.

You've never really had a fight with her, but most people in the Tech Club say that she's a real bitch. Even Equius says that, or a variation of it. And you know how that dude is.

“Yes, Vriska. This is a school.” John says back. She sighs and stands next to him watching the crowd move. “You know, terezi isn't feeling very well right?” John nods. She continues “well, just telling you now, she requests to see you after school. You know she has some stupid power that helps her see shit. It could help you. So meet me in front of the school at 4 alright.”   
John frowns,”do i really have to go see her? I don't see why she can't just do the power thing without me seeing her.” Vriska laughs,”Oh john you know she won't go for that.”

You feel kinda bad for the dude, having to put up with vriska all the time. “Yeah sure, what ever, uh just. Text me.” John replies before waving goodbye and walking away. You follow and can feel Vriska's eyes on you. 

When you're walking by john next you ask,”wow, do you have to talk to her everyday?” John sighs,”yeah sadly, she thinks that now i'm in the same vicinity of her she can talk to me whenever. Well she did that anyway but still.” 

John stops to get a drink of water and finally the students file out of the hallway and into their respective classes. 

“Hey dirk, how big is this school?” John asks. You shrug “I dunno, most of the classes are abandoned.”   
John nods his head, as if he was taking in the new information and analyzing it. “I'm getting tired of walking around. Is there anywhere we can sit?” John asks.  
“Oh, you could have asked sooner. This whole school showing this lost it's charm after that robot attacked us. Follow me i know a place.” You say and turn a corner to a hallway of abandoned class rooms.

“By the way, are you interested in tech or science?” you ask. John shrugs “I guess, i'm not sure i would call myself a fan of it though.”   
You nod, “well shameless promotion incoming, you could join the tech club. We meet after school and just fuck around. Not much happens”  
John nods,”i might think about it” You look up, “here we are, the abandoned art room. Used to be full of nerds who had extreme cases of the art fever but the class was cut due to funding.” John frowns, “Funding , what kind of lame excuse is that?” shrugging you open the door that's always unlocked and walk into the room full of old unfinished projects.

“It's a more used than you think. People come in here to smoke in the summer sometimes.” You hear a soft ‘oh’ from john. The room is filled with tall tables and chairs. Art liters the walls and dried out paint is everywhere. You and john decide to sit at the table farthest away from the door and closest to the exit. It may be against what you've been told not to do but what's going to happen.

Silence follows, john sits and stares off to space. Your head is turned the other way but your eyes are focused on him. The way his eyes dart around, taking in every little detail. How his lips slightly move when he's thinking to himself. His hair and how stupid it's styled. And the thought runs through your head once more, oh god you want to kiss him.

 

But you know things don't work like the animes you watch. You can't just stalk him and expect him to catch on and love you. Nope doesn't work too well, and you certainly don't want him uncomfortable to be around you like jake. If anything you hope this will be better? Whatever works works.

“Hey dirk?” John says, catching you out of your train of thought. “UH yeah?”   
Fuck that sounded stupid, “hmm, well i've been thinking...Since this school is filled with power nerds or whatever, uh, what power do you have?”   
You become relaxed and lean back, “Ok, i'll tell you, but then i get to ask you something in return.” 

John sighs then nods, “fine ok just tell me.”

“Well, my power is a lot more stupid and unusable than roxys or janes. All i can do is have my soul be disconnected from my body sometimes. When i'm feeling extra energetic i can look into people's souls but that never happens.” John's eyebrows go up,”really? That sounds super cool, how is jane and roxys better? I don't even know what their power is and yet yours sounds really awesome!”

You smile a bit,”Well, for one roxy can pretty much summon things at will and jane has extensive healing powers. My power is kinda lame next to theirs.” But john is still smiling, god that's so cute. “Yeah but, you could learn to take the soul out of other people, that's why you go to school for this right?” You flinch and john notices, “oH so you can take the souls out of people huh?” 

You nod, ”Pretty difficult to do yeah, alright i get to ask a question. Uh, How are you related to Jade, i've always wondered that but she doesn't talk to me.”

John shrugs, “I think she's my half sister? Kinda like you and roxy? Maybe? I don't know how this works. But i know Jane is my half cousin, or just cousin and Jake is her half Brother, and jade might be jake's half cousin, but i'm not related to him i think. Ug this is kinda confusing. I don't even know how we are all related m-- uh, no one will talk about it.” You nod, “alright so, long distance relationships but you guys just shorten it down?” you ask, John nods. “Alright i get to ask you something now.” 

“What, we are still doing this?” He nods and smiles, “Who are all in the tech club, i might have met them before.” 

You scoff,”this one's easy, pick a better question next time, Roxy, Equius, Nepeta though she just joined to hang out with equius, vriska, Sollux, Eridan,Jade she's in a lot of clubs though, Aranea she's a bitch don't talk to her, Mituna but he's never there, and a few others i don't know names to.” 

John nods, “hmm alright, your turn.” 

You place your hand on your chin and contemplate, “How do you know terezi?”   
John takes a breath, like he doesn't want to talk about her. “I met her around the time i met vriska, she's so annoying and acts like she did nothing wrong ever! She seriously doesn't want me to be happy it seems!” You cross your arms, “sounds like you hate her.”   
He frowns,”I don't hate her! She's just really annoying and i get very unhappy when i'm around her! She's the one who has the hate thing.”

“Dude, that sounds a lot like it's a hate hate relationship.” John crosses his arms, “that's not true but whatever.”

You sneak a glance to the clock and see that it's almost time for lunch. “Ok two more then we gotta go.” 

John smiles, uncrossing his arms and folding his hands on the table,”Alright, Dirk, why do you wear those shades. I mean, i know why dave wears them, but i'm not sure if your situation is the same. Plus those are lame.”   
With your face going in a sarcastic shock, you place a hand on your chest. “How can you say such a thing, these are badass. And i only wear them because they're sensitive to light.” You scoff dramatically and turn away. You can hear john snicker.

“One last question then we eat. John.” His face turns up a bit, you won't believe your asking this. Two days and your helplessly in love. You wonder if this really will play out like the animes. “Are you dating anyone?”

You can see the question go across john's face a few times, as if he's contemplating if he is. “Dude, it's not that hard to answer a question so easy.”

Then he shakes his head, “No i don't think so, why do you ask?”   
Behind your glasses you can see him blushing, “Just wanted to know, now lets go to the lunch room before ever--” Your sentence was cut off by a loud noise just a few feet away. John was just standing up and was starting at a chair that was now on it's side. 

You look up to john who has a changing expression on his face before he looks at you and says in the quietest of whisper, “Ghosts”

You almost burst out laughing, and you do exactly that. “John, no, no, that's, that's not what omg.” You can barely make a sentence out since your laughing too much. 

When you finally look up john looks annoyed. “John, that was no ghost. No one has died in this school.” He crosses his arms,”there could still be ghosts! Sometimes they get trapped in one place!” 

Your laughter has dimmed to a smirk,” and do you have proof?” John shifts,”Well i watched a bunch of stuff but this happened regularly.” You sigh and pick the chair up, setting it back to it's original position. “What ever, but i'm telling you, i would have sensed if a ghost was here.”   
You waved your hands around,”soul something powers, remember?” 

And john sighs, “Dirk, ghosts don't have souls. “Oh now your just being a dick to all those ghosts out there who are feeling that. It hurt them john.”   
He giggles, “Still, if a person died, their soul moves on! You wouldn't be able to see their soul!”

You opened the door and held it for john, “no, listen, ghosts are fragments of souls. They are still there and they still feel.” John punched you in the arm as he passed. “Whatever! But ghosts still don't have souls!” 

The two of you bickered until you reached the lunch room. It was relatively empty, except the few nerds who skipped class. The lunch ladies were already ready with the stuff they called food, waiting for the mass of teenagers to fill the room.

You motioned to john to get his food while you picked a table. You choose one at the far right of the room in the corner. Most people didn't like to sit here because there had been many sightings of spiders.

John came back with food and you left to get yours. The choices were plain and simple. A cheese pizza with a layer of cheese that could be removed like a card on top of a deck. And a packaged peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It had a label on it, it was red and very noticeable,and you recognized the label from somewhere. They were the sandwiches that had 99 % peanut butter and 0.1% jelly.

You chose Pizza and it came with a side of rice. You also got juice, not your choice of juice, you think it's grapefruit.

You sit back down across from john and take a bite of pizza. The cold cheese mixed with the sad excuse for pizza sauce makes you want to gag. But it's more than nothing. You notice john noticing you grimacing as you eat. 

“This looks disgusting. I've had better school lunches than this.” John says, poking the pizza thing with a fork. You shrug and take a bite,”It's better than anything, and you'd better eat that pizza or else vriska is going to kill me.” 

John takes, guess, another sigh and eats the pizza. It's very obvious he doesn't like it. And when he tries to wash it down with a drink from the grapefruit juice, he almost spits it out. “Goddammit! That's so gross!” He spats, Pushing the drink away from his tray. “I think i'm good without that.”

You laugh and eat silently. After you finish your pizza you take a quiet sip from the juice and see john snicker and your face turns pale. “Oh, wow that really is gross.” He says.

Most of the kids have filled the lunch room, it's getting quiet loud. “Uh, ready to go? We can go have a look around the club rooms?” You say and john nods, being a good mood. You smile.

Right as you are about to leave john taps you on the shoulder,”uh, i'll meet you out there. I just have to talk to bossy pants over here.” John says, silently motioning to vriska. You nod and part ways.

You hear him walk away. Your standing in the hallway and can tell an obvious difference. Noise can be heard through one ear. The one closest to the lunch room. And the other is filled with white noise. You wait, jolting up when you hear footsteps down the hall. A girl with long black hair turns the corner. She spots you and you tense up. This was jade, she was a fairly popular girl in our school.

Well that was mainly because she had dog ears. No one knew why, neither did she. It came with her power, you guess. No one else got special add ons because of their power. Well maybe your orange eyes, but that was different.

“Hello dirk! I was hoping id run into you!” She said, bouncing his way. Her steps were light and she seemed very happy. And she looked a lot like john, very much like john. “Hi” you said back. SHe was still smiling. 

“Well, dirk, as you know, i'm the head of the club thing or whatever it's called. And you haven't been attending the only club you're in! If you don't start going i'll have to terminate you!” she said tapping the papers she's holding. “Yeah, ll go just, when's the next meeting?” her face flattened. 

“Tomorrow after school, ok! Just don't be slacker.” she said, and turned to enter the cafeteria. Her long hair following her. You could hear john talking to her and then he turned the corner. “Hey sorry i took so long. I uh, yeah.” 

You nodded,”well, john, were off to the club rooms. The most exciting rooms in the school. Because they were made for clubs.” you waked up to an elevator. 

“Stars are for losers.” you say as you hit the button and walk in.

The inside was simple, and very small. The floors and half of the walls where this ugly desk colored wood. And the rest of the walls, except the panel, where this weird fabric. John joined you and you clicked the two button. 

“There are a lot of floors.” John says, looking at the one through four buttons. You nod, “ever wonder how so many rooms where abandoned?” you gestured towards the paneling,”this is why.” 

John nodded, the door closed and you realized just how small the room was. You could practically feel john's breath. It was cool though, there was no heat in the room. The door opened and john hesitated for a bit before stepping out. And you followed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here we are, the second floor where nothing happens” Dirk says as he sidesteps outside of the elevator. 

You look around, the elevator seems to be in a lobby of sorts and a hallway branches off. At least five rooms are in the lobby place and there might be more down the hallway. 

 

You just now notice, “the layout of this place is weird, like, someone made the blueprints half awake.”  
Dirk scoffed, but laughed at he same time,”Yeah that's probably what happened, the HeadMistress is a real idiot.”  
There was a click somewhere behind dirk, he flinched but didn't turn around.

“So where is this tech club room you talked about. I might join.” You say, and dirk smirked, “That would be cool, we are having a meeting tomorrow if you want to join us after school.”

Smiling and nodding you fold your hands behind your back, you kinda liked it when he smirked like that. What, why did you like that. It was a stupid thing why do you like that. Your face heats up and you remember what dirk asked you in the art room. 

Fuck.

Did he like you? You didn't want to sneak a glance at him, he might notice you're now on fire face jesus christ. But, do you like him back? You realize you shouldn't jump to conclusions.

 

“John, let's go you're staring at my shoes. They're cool i know but we gotta check this place out before the nerds invade.”

 

Your face cools down. “If you're in this club, that means your a nerd too you know.” You laugh.

He smirks, again goddammit. “Yeah but i'm a cool nerd i do cool stuff like stick a 13 year old verson of me into a pair of sunglasses. Im cool.” 

You squint, “you'll have to tell me about that.” You say, he shrugs.

The two of you walk into a, fairly small room. It was one of the rooms in the lobby. There where four tables set up with six chairs at each one. A window showing the back of the school. A trash bin in the corner was overflowing with snack wrappers. And a weird computer setup was in the corner of the room. It was also fairly dim, much darker than the lobby.

You walk to the window. “Yep, the only window of all these rooms. The other clubs were pretty pissed when we got it.” Dirk let out a loud ‘ha’ at the end of it. He sounded nervous. Why was he nervous.

It was a much sunnier day than it was yesterday. But a gloomy sky still stood over head and the wind was blowing very strong right now. Wait.

“Whoa it's pretty windy today?” You say, it catches dirk off by surprise. Then he turns and notices the windows are rattling.

“Yeah…” He turns towards you and opens his mouth then closes it and pulls up a chair. You do the same.

You two sit silently in the empty room until the bell make both of you jump. “Oh, dangit.” Dirk says, becoming very tensed up.

“What?” You say, coming off a little rude. Dirk shrugs, “It's just so boring here. And hal won't shut up.” You see he has his phone in one of his hands and is pinching his nose with the other.

“Who is hal?” You ask, he looks up as if amused, “Lets just say he's a little annoyance.” then he taps something on the screen. Looking content he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“I've got a question for you.” He says, folding his hands and leaning his head on them. 

“Playing this game now?” You smile, he shakes his head. Oh alright then. 

“Whats up with the ugly shirt, seriously, wear a sweater or something instead you aren't showin off to anyone.” He says, a little bit of poison in his words.

You look down at your button up plaid shirt and frown, “I don't think it's that bad.” He sighs, “No, seriously, this is highschool not your middle school band concert.”

 

You tuck your hands in your armpits, “so what if i wear this shirt?” He sighs and pulls out his phone again. He seems to be getting angry because of that person he's texting.

He looks up concerned then his phone explodes in messages. He looks down and his face has a light pink hue to it. He mumbles something under his breath. He then takes out another pair of sunglasses from his backpack, and is holding them very carefully.

“Why do you have two of those.” You ask, your genuinely curious. He sighs and hands them to you, “he insists on talking to you and won't leave me alone.” 

You take the glasses, very obviously confused. “Put the glasses on” Dirk says, going back to his phone, his glasses reflect pink text.

You take your glasses off and put the stupid pointy sunglasses on. Red text, similar to dave's, fills whatever screen you're looking at. 

 

TT-Hello John  
TT-It's a pleasure to meet you.  
EB-what the fuck  
TT-yes  
TT-It's normal to be surprised.  
TT-I would be if i weren't the sunglasses you are talking to now.  
EB-who are you?  
TT- I am ‘Lil Hal’  
EB-ah  
EB-what  
TT-I am a scan of dirks brain, he must have told you this already.  
EB-he did  
EB-uh  
EB-but you have a body right?  
TT- I am actually getting one soon.  
TT-It will just as handsome as dirk i assure you.  
EB-what???  
TT-Nothing  
TT-How are you.  
EB-in fine…  
TT-...  
EB-...  
TT-very well  
TT-So, tell me about the experience with the chair.  
EB-oh  
EB-it was so cool! I'm sure a ghost is haunting me!  
TT-Really?  
EB-yeah! that kind of thing happens all the time!  
TT-Hmm  
EB-don't do the rose thing  
TT-I don't think i've met rose yet, i'm absolutely certain i haven't.  
EB-well? anything else you want to say?  
TT-no

You hand the glasses back to dirk and he looks at you. “Sorry about that, he really wanted to talk to you.” You nod, “he's really weird, are you sure that's you?” 

He nods solemnly. You don't push for any further questions. The bell rings. “Whoa it's been an hour already?” you say, standing.  
Dirks stands with you. Looking a little upset, “Well you gotta go i presume?” He says already walking to the door.

You nod and you both leave. 

The elevator seemed smaller, you caught glances at him. He was pretty short, and you held you laugh in.

You two split ways before you can ask where the entrance was.

You walk around awkwardly before getting a text. Dangit.

AG-Where are you!!!  
EB-sorry i got lost!  
AG-Yeah try to use that excuse next time!  
EB-It's true! where's the entrance!  
AG-Your helpless.

You wait for a bit then vriska rounds the corner, her face is flushed red. “Dammit asshole now terezi is going to blame it on me.” She grabs your arm and drags you through the halls.

When you reach her car she throws you in the passenger seat and hops over the hood. Vriska tried to make everything she does badass. She entered the car, and punched you before turning the engine on and driving away.

Terezi only lived a few blocks away from the school in an apartment building with her cousin and aunt. Vriska was always close to terezi. They met at a really early age and became instant friends. They've always had their each others back. Until shit went down and terzi became blind and vriska lost an arm. Neither of them said anything about it.

When she pulled up into the driveway, you hopped out and felt a lump in your throat. You really didn't want to talk to her. Vriska hit you on the back, causing you to fall forward. “Cheer up, she's in a good mood today.” she called out then picked you up by the collar and walked towards the entrance.

Clearly Vriska was not having a good day.

The lobby smells of peppermint and chlorine. Terezi said she always hated the smell of course so you made sure to stop by the pool before going to talk to her.

Vriska pulled you into the elevator instead, and prevented you from going to the pool. But you didnt wine. The elevator was significantly larger than the one at the school. And you mentally rhanked the elevator for that.

We got to the 7th floor as quickly as we got here, which means slow. 

The 7th floor was unmistakably quiet. Then you and vriska walked up to the door with the number 41 on it. A happy face answered the door after we knocked.

“Vriska! Whats up! Oh and uh, you!” The girl had dark teal eyes and long black hair, not as long as jade's though. She also had a weird jumpsuit on. “Going out with Mituna again?” Vriska asked as she walked inside, The girl nodded. She had a big smile on her face, she seemed, pumped.

Vriska led you through to the kitchen where dishes seemed to have piled up, but everything else was squeaky clean. There was a door that was right off the kitchen, vriska nocked. A low rumble came from the other side of the door. Then a crackly voice came back,”Years?”

“It's me, terezi.” Noises came from behind the door again and the door swung open. Terezi was lively as ever, you highly doubt she was sick. She tackled vriska and gave her the bigest hug, if that means literally clinging to vriska. Vriska smiled and hugged back, this was so weird. You took one side step and Terezi smiled, “oh ho ho who is that i smell” Her smile widened, and she let go of vriska.

You froze, you've never really met terezi personally. You've just seen her on face chats with vriska. She was short, much shorter than you thought. She had dark skin and slim eyes. Her eyes were always a wonder to everyone. When she became blind, they turned an intense red. That's not even normal but everyone was too scared to talk to her. 

Her eyes widened as she walked up to you. “John? Is that you? I thought i smelled you, your..” she trailed off, and stuck her hand out. Punching you in the gut. “Oof, terezi nock it off.” She smiled, “You're much taller than i anticipated john.” Then she grabbed your collar and before you could retaliate. She was already licking your face. 

You pulled back, quickly grabbing a towel from the kitchen counter. “Oh God Terzi!! What the hell!” You looked back and she had a very huge wicked smile on her face. “Just greeting you is all! I wanted to know what your facial features are. Can't see too well through a computer screen you know.” She had a dipping tone in her voice at the end. You just kept wiping your face.

She had those weird glasses on, the ones that covered her eyes so no one could tell that they were red. You're not sure why she did that. Maybe she was afraid of getting bullied. Why would she get bullied? The thought makes you snicker.

“So john, why have you arrived to my humble abode.” she said, moving her arms in an outward motion. Vriska put a hand on he shoulder. “I talked to you about this, you know. I told you we are here for you to do your thing.”

Terezi thought for a moment, then pointed one finger up, “Ah that's right!” She began to turn around, “Oh Hey latula! Don't forget your keys this time!” Then she was in her bedroom.

You heard shuffling behind you then followed her and vriska into the bedroom.

Terezis bedroom was, nothing you thought it might be. Everything was so colorful, mostly red, but that wasn't the issue. She had drawings lined up all over her walls. Her desk was littered with what looked like chalk shavings, no idea what that would be for, and an assortment of old water glasses. Her bed was a mess, it doesn't look like she has left her room in days.

As soon as you walked in, Terezi began making her bed. Making sure to flatten every crease and fold. Then she hopped on it, ruining the whole appeal. She patted the empty space in front of her. “John, sit”

You sat, unwillingly, but you still sat. Vriska was seated on a rocking chair next to the bed. She was watching intently. 

Terezi clapped her hands together, “Let's get started shall we?”

You squinted, “with what?”

Vriska rolled her single eye. 

Terezi held her hand out, “First! Formally greeting!” You take her hand, you can feel coulses on her palms, her long nails driven into your skin. “My Name is Terezi Pyrope! Nice to meet you finally in person!” You nod,”My name’s John Egbert. Nice to meet you too.” 

She let go of your hand and folded her hands. “First, i will interrogate you.” 

What “what?”

She smiled eerily. “First, when were you brought to the school. Do you know why? What kind of handwriting was on the paper. What format. Anyone else you know who was given the same form. Any Friends or relives there. Have you met the headmistress.” 

She didn't seem to take a single breath in between any of that. She leaned in. “And what power do you have?”

You lean back, “I don't know!” She frowned, her whole face falling. “That doesn't answer any of my questions.” You shrug,” I got a letter then i moved in with jane, who is my cousin. And my half sister mostly online friend jade was there with her cousin jake. I'm not related to anyone else i think.”

Terezi leaned back and crossed her arms. Nodding, and thinking. Why did she have to be so weird.

Vriska balled her fist,”godammit terezi just figure out what his power is. You've done it before!”  
Terezi exhaled through her nose, not looking at Vriska she said,”Yeah, but he already had it mostly figured out, this dumbfuck can't even tell he's doing it.” 

Vriska smacks her hand on her face. “You just did it, now figure out what it is.” 

Terezi sighed,” I think rose would be better at this, i'm not good for this kind of thing. I can only see events that may or maynot happen.” 

Before you even think about it you blurt,”Waitrose??” She nods, “She got a letter a while ago, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to go the same time as you. Now i think she's joining in a few months.” She closed her eyes,”Dave maybe too, and a few others will be joining us soon.”

Your jaw drops, and you flip out your phone, but terezi swipes it away. She then sits on it. “No, you don't get to text her until i tell her i told you. I was supposed to keep it a secret.” The mood has dropped.

Anger fills you, a few months ago, that means she got the invite before you, and she still encouraged you to go. Why would she do that. You've never seen her using her powers. Maybe it was like terezi's. How would terezi see anything either way. She was blinder than a bat.

Vriska was now standing, when did she do that. The windows she was standing under where rattling intensely. “Fuck, i forgot it was supposed to rain.” She then proceeded to hold the windows down with her one hand.

Then terezi yanked her arm off, “What are you doing?” Vriska said back. Terezi shook her head. 

Then she turned towards you and slapped you, “Your a bumbling fuck” She said. You just looked confused,”what?”

She frowned then sighed, “Listen john don't fret too much about what im going to say. Alright? Im just testing.” You nodded, she was now holding your hands. “Your dad is dead, and your friends wanted to get rid of you. Just get over it.”

 

What, what, no, why would she say that. 

Your fists clenched as you tried to hold back tears. Why tears. “Don't say that.” You say. She shakes your head. “It was a mistake leaving jane's place, she hates you now.” 

You shake your head. The wind increases. Then something flashes. “You've disappointed everyone.” Then terezi swears and jumps to the ground, bring you along as the window flies towards the bed, where she was sitting. 

And your head hits the ground. And everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do people write so well, how i'm honestly asking. How. I'm here just spitting words onto a screen and other people are writing harmonies. Seriously i'm curious. BTW terezi was just testing something. Shes not as much of a dick i promise.   
> And there is a story to this. I just need to introduce most of the characters before things start happening. And Rose and Dave still need to physically show up so!


	4. Whats even happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know whats about to occur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive tried uploading this three times and the internet obviously doesn't want this unruly thing on the web. im trying though  
> also, this chapter really sucks, and next chapter will too, but hopefully chapter 6 will be good. if i even continue this.

As you wake, you feel groggy and even more tired. You open your eyes the slightest but realize you don't have your glasses on, so even if you tried to look around. You wouldn't see anything.

You hear voices on your left side, you recognize one of them, it's terezi. She's talking curly, having a hiss at the bottom of her voice. You can't quite make out what she's saying, but she's obviously upset.  
The other voice sounds just as upset, it's vriska's. She seems to be leading the conversation, you don't know how long you're listening to them. 

You finally wake up, and by that, you move your arm to search for your glasses as you open your eyes.

The talking stops and you suddenly have hands on your shoulder, why do people keep doing that.

“You're awake! Thank god!” It's vriska’s voice, you nod,”yeah, can i have my glasses?” Your voice sounds mashed together, your very tired.

She hands you your glasses and then see Vriska sitting in front of you, and terezi sitting on her bed texting someone. 

You rub your temples, why does it feel like you haven't slept a wink. “What happened?” You ask, vriska takes in a sharp breath and turns towards terezi then back to you. She juts her thumb towards terezi,”Ask her.”

You look towards her and see the window above her bed, it's covered in duct tape. You can hear rain hitting it. 

Terezi shrugs,”thought something might happen.” She turns towards you, her glasses are off and she looks tired. “Sorry, but the good news is i found out what your power is.” She turns back, mumbling something.

Vriska sighs,”Yeah, so, we..” She pauses, “Your power is um..” You flatten your hands on your cheeks,”just tell me alright, it doesn't matter much. I don't remember what happened.”

She looks up and frowns, “Well, shouldn't i remind you. Terezi seems pretty broken up about it.”

You nod,”yeah, just tell me what my power is and..”You rub your eyes,”what time is it.” Vriska leans on her hand,”your power is this really rare power that doesn't really show up in people like..you..” You almost scream,”Just. Tell. me.”

She nods, “You have some weird wind power or whatever. You passed out, terezi saw something about the future, and won't tell me about it. You woke up, and now we are talking about it.”  
Terezi flips over, “god, vriska i knew i couldn't trust you with the explanation!” Vriska groans and flips her hair, “yeah and i knew i should have contacted rose about this first.”

You've never seen them fight, but it doesn't seem too bad, not bad enough for them to break up. Terezi stand up and moves over to you. Then sits right next to you. 

“Yeah, and something else is tingling my nose.” you giggle and she slaps you. 

“Just listen, You have a rare power right? Most people get powers like morphing and floating. The school was made for people who could and might be able to improve those skills. But recently, like the past few years..”

Terezi stops and puts her hands in her face. “Goddammit john just listen to me, this is important.” You stop doing what you were doing, which was fiddling with your glasses.

She continues,”... a sudden influx of people with rare talents have shown up. I don't know what's going on but, i think the headmistress is planning something. Also..” Vriska puts her hand on terezi's arm, they look at each other for a moment before she says,”I saw all of us, well, dead, i don't know.”

You raise your eyebrows, “so…” you pause, what should you say. This is pretty serious, you don't even know what happened mostly. 

You say,” oh, hmm, i don't know what to think about that.” 

Terezi and vriska shake their heads, “You don't, just wait until rose, dave, kanaya, karkat, tavros, gamzee, and eridan come. Then things will be set into motion. Also a few others, i don't think i've met them before..” terezi says, then motions towards the pillow you now see you were lying on. “Ok, it's like, 4 in the morning, go back to sleep until we go to school.” 

Wait “What? How long was i passed out or whatever i was doing.” Vriska laughs, it kinda brings the mood up.”You were out for hoooooooours!” You take a deep breath and laugh too, but then turn it into a deep sarcastic sob.

Joke insue, then the three of you decide to sleep for the one hour remaining. Vriska and terezi share a bed, you're not sure if they are really close friends or dating. They never told you and no one else knows either. You're pretty sure kanaya knows, but she won't say.

You lay back and set your glasses next to your pillow. You try to remember what happened before you passed out, nothing comes to mind. It's all a blank.  
As you close your eyes, a feeling of dread passes over you. You don't sleep.

\--  
A few hours later, vriska and terezi are making some sort of breakfast, your on your phone, checking the news. All of you still have an hour before school starts. But none of you care so much. 

Turns out terezi wasn't sick at all, she was just skipping. Vriska is half awake, drinking some sort of energy drink out of a mug. Her hair a mess and you can see the scar covering her face, it's a dark pink and covers half of her face and some of her nose.

She's wearing a tank top, which is weird, because her arm setup has a weird contraption connected to it. You poke it, “what is this?” she smiles, but not a friendly smile. Her smiles are never friendly looking, “I dunno, something equius is making. He says hes making me an arm but, pssh, that sound stupid.”

“No that sounds cool!” You flex your arm, “How cool would it be if you had a robot arm!” She rolls her eye, “it would be cool. But now i have to wait moooooooonths before i get it because hes working on a bigger project he says.” Vriska sighs, and sips whatever she's drinking her energy drink again.

Terezi snickers, “Do you guys like pancakes?” Vriska nods and you shrug, “Wrong answer john!” She says and she flips her spatula in your face. Crumbs hit against your glasses. “Point taken.”

She smiles and turns back around, vriska sips from her mug again, looking tired.  
Then your phone buzzes. 

 

TT-Hello john.  
EB-um  
EB-hi?  
EB-how do you know my name?  
TT-We talked yesterday, remember, the red texted badass.  
TT-Dirk has informed me that you are late to school.  
EB-oh yeah  
EB-and how are you a bad ass?  
EB-you're a pair of glasses  
TT-Im an awesome pair of glasses, when do you get to meet a pair of sentient glasses.  
TT- Tell me john, i can tell if you're lying.  
EB-You're just programmed to say that.  
TT- I think that's an insult, besides i did not message you to bicker.  
EB-You started it  
TT- We are not doing this.  
TT-Dirk wants to talk to you.  
TT- Here is his number.

You text the number, vriska is eyeing your phone but you turn away. 

EB-hello? This is john  
EB-the glasses? Told me to to contact you  
EB-i will be late, you can attend classes if you want  
TT-How can you do this to me, leaving me alone?  
EB-pssh you are fine  
EB-bye!

You close your phone and vriska is smiling smugly. “Who are you talking to john?” her eyebrows is going up and down. You frown, “none of your business.” Her face falls, “how come you won't tell be about your boyfriend?” 

You blush and punch her side, “No! He's not my boyfriend!” You stuff your phone in your pocket and grab the glass of water you have. You take a long drink before choking on it and coughing. Vriska and terezi are both laughing at you. Vriska hits your back and you're still blushing. 

 

“Well, here is your meal kids.” terezi says, then laughs and takes a seat next to vriska. You pick up the fork gingerly and take a bite of the pancakes. “Ah, no syrup egbert?” Vriska asks.

Then she pours half the bottle on her pancakes, “they taste too gross without this.” terezi is eating hers with her hands, weirdo. 

After you finish eating, you watch Vriska as she tries to eat more of the syrupy pancakes. She looks sick. “Uuuuuuuugh! I cant do this!” Terezi giggles, “Well then you shouldn't have put the whole bottle then.”

You laugh, you hate terezi, really, but it's always nice to hang out with people sometimes. You wonder what you will do when you see dave, you haven't hung out with him for a while. Then the whole gang will be together. You think you all should get together and go out to eat, or just hang out at the park. It's getting colder so that might not happen.

Vriska snaps and wakes you up from you thoughts, “gotta go john!, throw your plate in the sink and..” She hands you a brush, “Brush your hair, it's a mess.” 

You take the brush, “oh right. Terezi where is your bathroom?” She sniffs then points down the hall. You nod, taking a big swig from the water and bringing the dishes to the sink. It's a miracle they still have clean dishes. 

Then you make your way to the bathroom. You stop and look at the pictures hanging on the wall. Some of them are crooked. You instinctively straighten them out. It's pictures of terezi and her family. It's of her and her first school picture. She has short cut hair and a huge smile, as always. But her eyes are normal, the irises have a deep teal color. She seems really happy.

Then there are pictures of latula and a few pictures of their guardian. Terezi says she's a lawyer, and is never home. She looks a lot like terezi with the short cut black hair. She even wears the same glasses. But her features are much older. You wonder how old she is.

The bathroom is small. And you immediately notice your hair. It's spiking in every which way. You brush it down to the most it can go. It's still a fluffy mess but you pat it down, causing it to deflate some.

You walk out and terezi and vriska already has their coats and shoes on, “took you enough time” Vriska calls. She's wearing some baggy blue jeans and the normal grey jacket and black t-shirt. Terezi is wearing bright red crocks and a baggy sweatshirt with sweatpants and a weird dragon shirt.

You didn't know a sleep over was happening so you don't have a change of clothes.

When you get to the car, vriska takes you to your apartment so you can change. As you're going through your dresser, you think about what dirk said yesterday. So you wear a short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve underneath, they are both different shades of blue. You also wear Capri's, they are baggy and reach past your knees.

The ride to school is loud, terezi is talking while vriska plays some rock band you've never listened to. You stay quiet and watch the houses fly by.

Your phone is dim and has low battery so you put it in your pocket. The school looms ahead, it's four levels stacked like a cake. The top floor is considerably smaller than the other floors. Then you squint, there is a silhouette in the window of the top floor. The windows on the top floor are tall and wide, practically taking up the whole wall. The figure is almost indescribable. Just a large mass. Then it moves and seemingly ‘walks away’.

The car jumps to a stop, flinging you into the seat in front of you. Terezi laughs, “That's why you should have worn a seat-belt!” You frown at her and vriska laughs too.

“Well, uh, bye..” You say as you quickly get out of the car. Vriska grabs your bag before you leave all the way and you turn sharply. “Ill pick you up after school.” You shake your head, “I'm going to the tech club.” She frowns and sticks her tongue out. “Why would you hang out with those freaks.”  
You pull away, “You're in the club too you know.” Vriska stares, “yeaaaaaaaah, and i don't go anymore. Jade gave up trying to force me so i'm practically ghost.”

You grab the door and close it to a sliver, “I can take a taxi” you whisper, and you slam the door shut.

You hear a loud sigh then squealing tires. You freeze at the gate. It's open but you remembered about the robots and the locked door. 

It's a rather sunny day, and you can see a few robots surveying a couple miles away. You see the door, if you run fast enough..no that wouldn't work. You bring your bag over your shoulders and put you hands on your hips. How should you do this.

Then you remember your ‘wind power’ or whatever they said. You think you might be able to propel yourself to the door faster. You look around again and the robots are closer. You examine them since you can actually see them in their full glory. 

They are tall and wide, with spiked shoulders. They are a bright red color and have a spiked white symbol on their chest. They also look like they could squish you with a flick of a finger so you just stand awkwardly by the gate. 

Quickly you pull your phone out

EB-Jane  
EB-jane  
EB-i think i need help  
GG-Oh hello john!  
GG-I didn't see you in the morning today is something the matter?  
EB-I came late and i'm not sure what to do  
GG-well come in!  
EB-isn't the doors locked?  
GG-Oh no silly! They are only locked on the inside, so nasty kids can go and do shenanigans.  
EB-ah  
EB-..  
GG-yes?  
EB-what about the robots  
GG-Oh dear i forgot about those  
GG-hmm  
GG-Well i would assume you ask for help  
GG-The robots have not become a problem until recently, they were added a few weeks before you showed up in fact!  
EB-really  
EB-jane i don't know anyone in the school  
GG-oH sure you do!  
GG-Ask jade for help!  
EB-What can she do?  
GG-Oh you will see!

She stops texting you and you sigh. Leaning against the gate you text jade. You really should talk to her more. Maybe get together after school and catch up.. Or meet in the club room.

GG-Hello john!  
GG-Jane told me you wanted to talk?  
EB-yeah  
EB-I need help getting in the school  
GG-what! What happened? :(  
EB-Im late to school  
EB-and the robots are really close

You peek around the gate and see them on the path to the door. You groan.

EB-yeah it's preventing me from getting in  
GG-well shucks john!  
GG-why are you late?  
EB-It's a long story ill tell you later!  
GG-well i can help you, but….  
EB-but?  
GG-you owe me ice cream afterward!  
EB-alright.  
GG-Just get ready! ;p

You begin to text OK when your head starts spinning. You close your eyes and hold your stomach, suddenly feeling very sick. When you open your eyes your on your knees in a room that smells like dogs. 

You look up and you are in a room full of dogs. They are suddenly on top of you, happily barking at their new friend. You're choking. 

 

“Oh guys com'on! Not now!” You hear a voice, then most of the dogs jump off of you, except one small white dog with fluffy ears.

Now that you notice it most of the dogs are white. “Hi John!” you look up and come face to face with a smiling girl. She has long curly hair that falls with bounces. It goes just above her knees, she is wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a flashy science quote, the sleeves are rolled up past her elbows. And a long tan skirt that has black buttons on it. She has huge round glasses and bright green eyes that compliment her dark freckled skin. Her smile is wide and she holds her hand out.

You take it and she pulls you up, you're a few inches shorter than her. “Hi jade!” You say back. Your holding the small white dog that seems very intent of licking your face. She takes the dog from you and pets him, “sorry about that, teleportation of other people makes them sick sometimes. I'm surprised you didn't hurl!” She sets the dog down on the tan tiled floor. “Anyway, i haven't been able to do this yet.” You bring one eyebrow up then her arms are around you.

You melt into the hug, and hug back. Before long jade is giggling and is hugging you tighter. “It's so nice to see you happy!”

You're surprised when she says that, noticing you've had a smile on your face almost all day. “Ah yeah, i guess i am.” she's unhugs you and grabs her hair. “Why are you late now?” She is still smiling but has a bit of curious in her voice. 

You sigh and tell her all you know about what happened. She taps her foot and nods, “Hmm, and terezi seemed pretty broken up about it?” You nod, “I was half awake but she was obviously upset. Who wouldn't be if you saw that all your friends will be dead.” 

She sighs and pulls up a chair, sitting in it one of the larger dogs with white fur moves to sit next to her. It's eyes are covered and it's very still. You sit as well. 

She rubs the head of the dog next to her, the fur seems incredibly long. “Thats weird” She says finally. You nod. Then it occurs to you, “wait you can teleport people!” She smiled again, “yeah! I have all sorts of powers. But my powers seem to work better with this guy around.” She hugs the dog, “His name is bec!”

You nod and reach to pet him, the fur seems to eat your hand. “You've talked about him before right? He's the one that lived with you before?” 

Jade nods,”he's the one who helped me get my powers to work some!” Her ears move and she looks towards the door.  
You laugh nervously, “your extra ears look weird when they move you know?” She turns back laughing, “A lot of people say that!”

Then the door handle moves and she calls,”come in” And a person with sunglasses walk in. “Sup Jade.” She smiles and waves,”Hi vepeta!” You grimace, “Is that a nickname or something.”

The person who walked in smiles, their cleft lip rising, “yeah, i have a really long weird name that most can't pronounce so, people just call me that.” they have short blond hair that is a light orange color. Their eyebrows are dark brown, and they have a very freckled face, the freckles cover their neck and forearms. They are wearing a short sleeve jacket with a shirt with a green alien on it. Black finger less gloves go past their wrist and it squeaks when they move their fingers.They are wearing a skirt that reaches their knees and have rain boots on.

“What's your name?” they say, setting some books on the table. You stand, “I'm john, nice to meet you!” They take your hand and pull you into a hug. “Awesome! I've been hoping to meet you!” They pat your back. 

Jade smiles at you when vepeta lets you go. “ yeah this is an exchange student from japan!” She says and takes vepeta’s hand. They sit down next to jade, and you smile. “Thats cool! Do they have cool haunted places their?” Vepeta laughs, “Nya! Of course they do! Do you know how fucking haunted my house was? So many ghost crawling on the walls like cockroaches!”

Your face lights up “that's so cool.”

“So john, are you going to hang out with Dirk for the rest of the day? I'm pretty sure you still have a lot of school to go around.” You nod, “I should probably text him.”

You pull out your phone and jade starts talking to Vepeta. They seem to be close friends.

EB-hey where are you, i'm at school now  
EB-if you care  
EB-i mean we don't have to walk around  
EB-it's pretty boring i guess  
EB-but your kinda funny to be around?  
EB-uh  
TT-Yeah, you too  
TT-Where are you at the moment?  
EB-oh  
EB-I'm in the dog room?  
EB-the room with the dogs  
EB-lots of dogs  
TT-Ok ill be there in a second.

You look up and Repeat is sharing a notebook with jade, they are both leaning against each other and jade is eating pocky.

She looks up, “Did he reply? Do you want one?” She holds the box of pocky out and you take one. You look at it and instantly regret it. You shove the whole thing in your mouth and try not to taste it. “Yeah he's on his way” You say after finishing the pocky. 

Vepeta looks up, “Dirk?” you nod, they crunch on a pocky and turn the page of the notebook. “Cool, i met the dude once, seemed to have a lot of people issues.” jade smiles at the page and they both laugh. 

You hadn't noticed how weird he sounds when he's talking to you. Or anyone. He seems like hes trying to act cool but hasn't spent enough time around other humans.

“Yeah i guess.” you say, responding to no one in particular. Vepeta’s glasses have a green and orange tint to them and you can see their eyes slightly. They have huge eyeliner and a piercing right next to their eye. Weird.

After a few minutes, around 10, a knock on the door startles you. Jade gets up and vepeta almost falls over. Making a whining sound when they catch themselves. Jade answers the door and laughs. “Alright john, your guild is here!” 

You stand up almost immediately. Then you feel bad, it's not like you want to leave, but being here feels pretty odd. You open the door quickly, too quick, and dirk is standing awkwardly, hes wearing a tank top with a black jacket and skinny jeans. With huge shoes that almost don't fit him. His blond hair is styled upward, and his shades are on, as always. He seems a bit out of breath and looks a bit messed up.

“Hey dirk!” You say walking over, “well bye jade, thanks for helping me in the school!” Jade smiles, “Yep! Usually people who are late are taken to the headmistress and don't go back to classes until the next day so.” she winks, “you're welcome!”

You smile and sling your bag over your shoulders, positioning it so you're comfortable. “Dirk leans in and looks around the room, flinching when he sees bec. And flinching more when he notices vepeta. “Oh Sup Dirk” Vepeta waves. Dirk awkwardly waves back. And Vepeta shoots you a look that says, ‘told you so’.

You exit the room and dirk looks at you, “How did you get in the school?” He sounds slightly concerned. You look back to the now closed door, the room was much brighter than the hallway. “Did you know jade could teleport?” He nods, “everyone knows that, she is probably one of the few people with overly powerful powers. Why?” You take in the info and smile, “She teleport-ed me in the school.”

Dirk raises his eyebrows, “That's cool as shit.” you nod, “then dogs wanted to lick my face off but i'm fine.” You laugh slightly. “Shall we go?” You say, he nods.

“Your a lot more cheery today.” Dirk says, you smile at him, “yeah, i don't know why but.” You shrug, throwing your hands in the air, “whatever!”

Dirk smiles slightly, and you feel even better that you made him smile.

\---------------------

Your morning was hectic.

Hal seemed to have a job of bothering you. You woke up 2 hours late, as you usually wake up at 4, you now woke up at 7. Hal was laughing at you as you haphazardly made you way around getting dressed and eating breakfast. 

Then he claimed you were dressing to impress someone, which made you stop what you were doing and change your entire outfit. “Don't fucking mess with me” you say, he laughs and says “Don't mess with your self is what you are implying. I cannot stop messing with myself.”

You randomly took stuff out of your closet, grabbing a few things and stuffing them in your bag hal says, “Don't want to bring me?” You roll your eyes, grabbing your own shades. “No, I don't want to deal with your shit anymore today.” 

You can hear a sigh and the glasses glow up, with red eyes. You always hated that. “But are you not going to the tech club today, i want to talk to my friend.” You grab the glasses, “emphasize ‘friend’ for me.” Silence, you put your blank glasses on, “as i thought-” “Like you and John per say.” 

You seethe,”god just, shut the fuck up, i can bring you just don't bother me or john today alright?”

“Alright, but fix your hair.” You look in a mirror that is covered in wires that have rips in the plastic, trying to get them to work. Your hair's a mess, you sigh and comb your fingers through it. Picking up Lil Hal and stuffing him in your backpack.

You make your way out the door when the cold hits you, cold, cold wind. You turn back around and grab a flimsy jacket thing, the closest thing you could get. 

You run down to the sidewalk and dash. You don't have a car or take the bus, since neither is a possibility. Students have to either live close enough to walk to school or take a taxi. Which costs more than a meal at red lobster.

The cold air hits your face and makes your hand cold. Why does winter have to come so fast in the north. You lived most of your life in texas are not nearly as cold as winters in the northern states are. You were not prepared the first year and you're still not prepared.

The school is in view and you start running again, you don't want to spend anymore time outside than you have to. You wonder when the snow will come, that will be fun to walk in. 

You sprint past the gate and weave through a few students trying to walk slowly through the cold wind. When you step inside the school, the heaters blow hot air into your face and it causes your face to explode for a second. You rub your hands on your face and speed walk towards the cafeteria.

You see your friends sitting and chatting. You slow your speed walk and calmly slide into the end seat next to jane. Roxy smiles at you and continues her extensive conversation with equius. Who is strangely sitting at the table. Nepeta is sitting next to him fiddling around with a game device. Shes also making small chat with jade who seems mildly interested in the game she's playing. Jane is talking to a girl with long curly hair, you swear you've seen her before. 

You elbow jane, and whisper, “you jane, who's that?” she smiles and whispers back, her breath smells like peppermint, “That's feferi.” You nod your head and look back at her, she's looking at you. “Hi Dirk!” 

You nod, “hey, have i seen you before?” She giggles, her large curls bobbing up and down, “Probably! I'm the main spokesperson for the school. Im the Headmistresses neice!” Your eyes go wide. “Wow, neice, that's like a trophy. Why are you not decked out with expensive shit then. Isn't she like really rich?” 

Feferi moves her hair to show her ear, “I don't like body piercings too much, and expensive clothing is kinda clingy, so i just pierced my ear.” She has four piercings on her ear. One on the inside and two on the top of her ear. And the last one is a large purple one on the bottom of her ear. “Oh neat.” You say, she folds her hair back around her face. She is wearing a crop top with a wide top and a few necklaces that vary in bright colors. She has multiple dangle bracelets and is wearing a skirt that reaches her knees. She is also wearing flip flops. It's November.

Jane turns back to you and raises her hand to cover half of her face. You lean in and she whispers, “By the way, dirk, do you know what equius is talking about. I heard him and roxy talking about hal a few times and then went back to their techno babble.” You sigh and look directly at Equius. He doesn't notice. 

You lean into jane, “yeah but it doesn't matter too much. Don't stress” She leans away and frowns before huffing and turning back to Feferi and continuing the conversations. You are left alone. 

You sit for a moment before you notice you've been staring at the door. You look around. “Hey roxy wheres john?” She stops talking and looks around. “How would i know? Text him.” You look at your phone and back at her. She's smugly staring, “How could you not get his number, dirk you know that's the first step.” You force your face to not heat up and you sigh. Sticking your hand into your bag you take out the device you put lil hal into for the time being. Red eyes light up when they set on Equius and you see a flurry of messages on the screen. You groan and stick them on your face. Ignoring the other messages.

TT-Hal  
TT-Don't even talk, just text john and give him my number.  
TT-And if you say anything like the shit this morning i will throw you away.

You grumble and put the glasses back in the bag.

Then a message lights up on your screen, it's john. You have a short conversation with him and close your phone. And by that you mean you click your phone off to sleep mode, you're not going to own a flip phone in the year of 2017. Who would have a phone like that now. Do those even exist anymore? You don't know and won't ever look into it.

“Is he alright, he hasn't been talking to me or my dad lately.” Jane says, sounding more glum that she needs to. You shrug, “he's hanging out with the duo, and is skipping.” Jane looks more sad. “ Maybe he shouldn't hang out with them anymore. “

You shake your head, “ I wouldn't take roxy out of your life if you two stayed up late watching movies and woke up late would you?” She looks up and roxy, and sighs “I guess” 

You awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, “don't stress about it, i'll talk to him.”

Nepeta taps the table and starts talking to equius, she's talking in her cheery voice but it whispering so you can't quite make out what she's saying. Roxy then waves her hands in front of her face. “Earth to the blonde!” her northern accent is very noticeable. “W’sup?” She smiles widely, “You coming to the tech meeting today? Gotta talk to you about a few things.” 

You nod, “yeah i am…” She raises an eyebrow and smirks, “You invited john along didn't ya?”

You brush your hair back, act cool, this isn't something to get worked up about. “Yeah?”

She smiles, “alright, OH! Eyah dirk! Nepeta show em!” Roxy almost yells at nepeta, she looks up, her eyes wide and her pupils seem very thin, like a cat's almost. “Yeah roxy?” She has a shy sounding voice, but you know if you got on her bad side…  
“Show dirk the drawing you, equius and hal made!” Roxy sounds too excited for this. And you sigh when she says hal. 

Nepeta digs out a yellowish paper that has a strange gradient on it, it has a very detailed drawing on it. You never knew nepeta was such an artist. “Whats this?” you say, she giggles, “Well, the other day Hal was asking what he would look like! So i drew what equius had told him!” 

You stare at her for a second and back at the drawing, it looks very closely resembled to you, since, it's you. But he has red eyes, a weird white Mohawk, and headphones that are probably connected to his head.

You look at equius, “How long have you been working on this robot?” Equius relaxes a bit, although you're sure he never relaxes, “A...year and a 8 months to be exact.” You look down at the drawing. “And you couldn't make him any less me looking?” You can hear Equius tense up, “he.. His request.” you mumble ‘asshole’ under your breath and take the sunglasses out. 

You hand then to Equius and zip your bag back up,” take him i don't care anymore.” You can see Equius quickly get up and walk out of the room. People move away as he's stumbling through the crowd. Nepeta is smiling smugly at you, “You do realize he has a way to make Hal have an audible voice, right?” She rolls her ‘r’s’. 

Sitting up more straight you nod, “It was more likely to happen”

She giggles and goes back to chatting with jade. Roxy has a bright look on her face. You say, “Im assuming you helped figure out how to transfer the chip in the glasses to the body?” She nods, “You'll be able to see it in the tech club, but no earlier!” She seems too happy about this. “Weirdo” you whisper.

The bell rings and people disperse. You find yourself holed up in the art room. In the corner working on a little robot you sneaked into your bag this morning. It has four little white legs that help it run around. You forgot the controller though so you just watch it run into walls for who knows how long. 

Then you get a message. Blue text shows up and you smile. You don't usually smile, but you've been finding yourself doing just that when you're around john.

You quickly gather your things and stuff them into your orange and white clad bag. You make your way through the maze of chairs and out the door of the art room. The smell of mold and dust is replaced with high end perfume. You almost jump back into the room but instead freeze and fit yourself into a space between the door and the hallway.

You close your eyes and try to focus on which way the smell is when you hear footsteps. They are obviously from high heels or something with a thick heel. You slowly inch your way into the art room and crouch behind the door.

You swear to god if it's the headmistress you're going to flip your shit. You close your eyes again and focus on the window above your head. 

When you open your eyes everything is bright but you can see out the window. A woman is down the hall, you can't see her face but she has way too much hair pulled up into a weird ponytail. It still reaches the ground. She is wearing high heels, as you suspected and fishnets? You're pretty sure people at school shouldn't wear fishnets. You can't see anything else but she seems to be having an argument with someone.

She's facing the wall, and the wall seems to have something bubbling from it. Green static and colorful noise fills everything when you look at it. You revert to your body and gasp. You must have forgotten to breathe.

You don't even know what you were looking at but when you peek over the window again, both of them are gone. You rub your temples and slowly walk out of the art room. It's eerily quiet and you silence your footsteps. When you make it to the stairs, you dash up them and your out of breath again when you reach jades weird dog room.

Bright light is shining out of the slim window on the door, mainly because the entire room is white. You take sometime to breath and then knock on the door. John answers right away, you want to fall into his arms and hug him. But you don't. He would think that weird.

John says something to jade and you lean into the room to see her. Instead you see vepeta. You flinch, you thought that was dave for a second, they look so much alike. You shrug and both walk out of the room.

John seems very happy. He tells you how he was teleport-ed into the school, which is, by your standards, pretty cool. You chat a bit then you find yourselves in the lunchroom a few minutes before the bell. 

You two sit down at the table in the corner and get food. John is on his phone texting someone and seems very uninterested in his food. Which any kid would be, it's some kind of slush they call spaghetti. With it comes with two soggy with butter bread sticks and a small carton of over frozen milk. 

“You should eat that, i don't want vriska yelling at me because you haven't ate.” John looks up and smiles, that's so cute,” She's not coming to school today.” You raised your eyebrows, “you seem pretty happy about that?” He looks at you for a moment, “not really...Oh yeah!” He sets his phone on the table and folds his hands together. “I know, sorta, what my power is!” 

You smile, and you smile for real until you notice and drop it, “really? How did you figure out?” You've set down your fork now, not really interested in over cooked wheat noodles covered in red colored mango sauce. “I went to terezi and she told me, guess what i have?” He seems to be very excited about this. You nod,”Yeah, she can do the whole see thing right? Although she can't see which makes that saying very impossible.” 

He shrugs, “Idk, i passed out or something so i don't know for sure but..”

You nod again, now actually contemplating what he's saying. “I'm guessing you have, ghost communication. Considering how excited you were when you knocked the chair down yesterday.” John scoffs, “No, i told you i didn't do that, but that's not it.” 

Sighing, john slumps down, “you in a rut?” He says, you nod, “Only so many powers can come into mind.” He smiles, “I have wind powers” he spreads his hands over his head like that one sponge bob episode. 

“Wind powers? That's like, the most un-descriptive thing i've ever heard.” You laugh. John crosses his arms and laughs as well, it's very loud, you don't think you've noticed that before.

“I know right! I don't even know where to start! He pushes his food out of the way and stands up, “I'm done, are you?” You look at your food, the scoop of food has a little indent. You nod.

You walk around the school a bit, you of course being very wary of the Headmistress, and john being aloof as always talking about ghosts or a TV show he once watched. You see things in the corner of your eyes as you walk and before you know it the bell has rung and students are leaving the school.

“The tech club is today, right?” John asks as you wait for the hoard of kids to slim down. You nod, “Yeah wanna go up there now? It starts in 30 min” he nods and stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
You two get into the elevator after getting angry looks after the two of you go into weird poses so no one can get on with you. The ride is fast and the Tech Club room comes into view.

The door is partially open and you can hear people talking from the inside. John shifts a bit, but you pretend you don't notice.

When you enter the room, you see all the people from the morning and a few others. Some wave at you, some ignore you. Jade waves her hand a bit too enthusiastic and john walks over, you follow. She hands him a paper, “Well you can't just walk into a club!” She turns towards you, “You should have asked me to give you a paper so he can sign up!”  
She smiles again, “Oh well! Just fill that out before you leave.” John nods and sits down at the nearest table and brings out a pen from his backpack. He begins writing messily on the paper with blue ink.

You walk over to roxy who is busy scrolling through her phone, weird techno music is coming from some speakers she's lounging next to. You walk up and she hops up and grabs your shoulders. “DIrk!” You put your hands up, “did i do something wrong?” She shakes her head and hugs him, practically picking him up from the ground, why do you have to be so short. You're not even that short, probably a normal size for a short person. But everyone you know except jane, though she's taller still, is taller than you.

She flips her phone around to show a girl with a big smile. The girl has white blondish hair and bright green eyes. She has a green tint to her cheeks as well, there's a blur in the background. She has dark skin, a shade above roxys, and big canines. Not as big as jade's, since she's literally a dogfish person? But like fangs. “Who's she?” You ask when Roxy lets go of you and is still jumping around.

“That's calliope! She's going to come to this school! I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Jane!” You raise your eyebrows, “Really? I've heard that name before..” She punches your arm, “well duh silly, you've talked to her before. And her brother i think.” Roxy says, sitting back down and tapping something on her screen. “Im so happy, im going to text her.” Small beeps come from her phone while she's typing. She stops, then smiles and starts typing again. You decide it's time to leave her and her girlfriend alone.

Then you get a message, you look around the room, your eyes lingering on john a bit longer, and see no one staring suspiciously. You check your phone and sit down in one of the beanbags. 

TA-hey diick  
TT-That's not my name but go ahead  
TA-eq ii2 wantiing to talk to you, but he doe2nt have your handle  
TT-Ok, and i'm assuming he want to talk to be about a certain pair of glasses  
TA-sorta  
TA-just come into the back room

You look over at the door with the tarp laid over it, it leads to the room next to yours. You don't remember there being a room connected to this one. 

Someone taps your shoulder and you zip around to see john, hes smiling. “Hey, is this club just sitting around?” You smirk, “pretty much, unless we want to play video games.” You stand up and shrug, “but sometimes i show off my robots.” 

He squints, “robots? Thats pretty cool!” You nod, “yeah, hey, you want to come with me to see what ever sollux is up to?” You point a thumb towards the door, he stares,”i don't know who sollux is but sure.”

When you open the door, it's dark, but three lights focus on a black box, sollux is on his computer a few feet away eating something, and you can see equius hunched over in a chair. He jumps when you walk in. John makes a really confused sound and you frown. “What the fuck.” Sollux looks up and throws his hands forward, “Don't ask, but look at this.” Equius stands up,”I want you to look it over before i enter the chip.”

You frown and walk towards the box. “Is..is this what i think it is.” you say, not even asking because equius answers your questions by taking a deep breath. “I should have you know Hal thinks it's suitable. “Of course he fucking does.”

Your holding in your laughter but it's just so funny. Why would Equius go through so much trouble to make it look like he's showing off the latest time bomb. You step next to equius and notice john still by the door. He waves at you and you slightly wave back. That was dumb, why did you do that.

You quickly turn back and see equius push a button, the sides fall and you almost pass out. 

You stare at equius, “that's literally me but, in some sort of red gimmick. What the fuck dude.” You start, Equius starts visibly sweating, which is, pretty gross, but you stay where you are. He leans forward and sticks a small chip in the robot's, no, Hal's shoulder. Something clicks and you're still kinda upset. Ok fine this robot has shorter hair that's a dark grey and curly, with shaved sides, and some weird headphone sides jammed into his head. And this robots much taller than you. But you're still upset.

You hear something by the door and see john sticking his head out, talking to someone, then the door bursts open and a few people jump in. Nepeta is shining and is looking at you. “Told ya!”  
You grumble and roxy is next to her, along with sollux, equius cousin you think, and some people you don't know.

Then the robot whirs to life next to you, making you flinch, the room is a lot smaller than before.

Red eyes light up and the fingers twitch. Something crackles from it's chest, then a noise appears. “Oh hey, I didn't think this would actually work.” 

You throw your hands up and flip a table. But you don't,because that would be weird.  
But goddammit he sounds so real. Like he's always been there. You kinda want to leave but before you can even take a step Hal turns towards you and then looks at the crowd. 

“Oh and audience, i didn't think my ass was that hot but thanks.” He then turns towards you and throws a arm on your shoulder, it's as light as a feather. “Hey dirk, isn't this cool?” You sigh mentally.  
He turns towards Equips and takes a step, then falls. “Gotta work on that, huh?” Equius nods and smiles, and picks up Hal, placing him back on his feet. “Yes, it is required you start practicing to use your legs and upper body. You will need to ge-” he is cut off by Hals hand. “Sush, don't ruin the moment. “

You walk away, wanting to gag. This is obviously what you thought would happen but you really didn't want it to. You walk out of the room and a few people are already greeting hal. You know Jake won't be interested in that, because Jake despises him. Which is understandable.

You see john after you pass the door, he is twiddling his thumbs then looks up. “Hey dirk, that uh, robot looks an awful lot like you doesn't it?” He laughs a bit then lowers his head again. “Yeah and it's a fucking mess, i can't believe i agreed to this.” 

He looks up again and laughs again, but more quiet. You frown, “whats wrong, you where happy just a minute ago.” 

He shudders then shrugs, placing his hand on the back of his neck. “Nothing it's just.” he chokes.  
“Nothing, nothing's wrong. Oh look at the time i gotta go!” He has a smile on his face now and you're confused. He starts to the door and you take his shoulder. “Seriously, what's wrong. “ 

John takes a deep breath, shoots a look back at the back room leans away. “Nothing you should worry about!” he laughs, again. “Bye Dirk! See you tomorrow!”

Then he runs off and you're left with your hand in the air, and questions hanging around your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was half awake while writing this.  
> "Will this ever be continued?"  
> the author thinks, as they look back on these chapters, filled with what seems like seriousness. But in reality, the harshest, this is all a joke. As believable that seems, it is very true to the truest true.  
> Now, will i finish, or even put more content out? maybe, i have a story outline and i do know this is all a joke. so maybe i will find time to write, and edit more chapters. But, the fact that no one really cares, including me, is a roadblock. so yeah  
> also hiveswap huh?

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i will continue this but i do not know when the next chapter will come out. Considering i write relativly fast that time might be soon. So yeah.


End file.
